Recently, a touch panel for performing input by touching an input device, such as a finger or stylus, on an image displayed on a display device is being applied to various electronic products, such as a mobile terminal.
The touch panel may be representatively divided into a touch panel of a resistive film method and a touch panel of a capacitive method. The touch panel of the resistive film method detects a location by sensing a change in resistance depending on connection between electrodes when pressure is applied to the input device. The touch panel of the capacitive method detects a location a change in capacitance between electrodes when a finger is touched. In a small-sided model, the capacitive method has recently been in the spotlight for reasons, such as manufacture convenience and sensing power.
In general, the front part of the touch panel is divided into a view area in which a user's touch command is recognized and a non-view area in which a touch command is not recognized. A bezel belongs to the non-view area.
The touch panel includes a substrate having the view area and the non-view area. A transparent electrode which senses input means is formed in the view area. Wirings, printed layers, etc. are disposed in the non-view area.
The aforementioned capacitive method includes two capacitive sensing layers. The two capacitive sensing layers are made of an insulating material with a space interposed therebetween in order to obtain a capacitive effect between the sensing layers.
Meanwhile, a configuration for recognizing a touch using a stylus pen in addition to a finger may also be included in the touch panel. In this case, a configuration for recognizing a touch of a stylus pen and a configuration for recognizing a touch of a finger may sense touches in different ways.